


Possible Solution | 可能的解法

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada





	Possible Solution | 可能的解法

问题初现端倪是在第四天。但如果狄克森足够敏感，他本该从一开始就发现。

绷带把他密密麻麻缠满，他躺在床上，像行将就木的病人。不要动，医生让他不要动。有透明的导尿管扎进他的膀胱，他看不见，因为不能动；但那种酥麻的异物感在身下挥之不去。尿袋挂在他的病床边，护工好歹还对他报存最后的怜悯，没把这透明的小袋子挂到他和威尔比的中间，这样同病房的另一人就不会看到他的尿液是如何不受控制地随时从膀胱流进袋中。

插导尿管非常疼，比狄克森能想象的还要疼；护工说他得用导尿管的时候，思维惯式让他首要担心的竟然仍是这也太过基佬。护工看着他仿佛他是撞到脑袋，而不是全身烧伤：有根管子要被插进他的阴茎，这人居然只在担心自己的性向；这不过是因为狄克森原本不知道插导尿管有多疼。每推进一截，狄克森就哀叫一声，足有六七次才算完成。为了分散他的注意力，新手护工实在不知道与这个裹满纱布的男人有什么好聊，选择向他科普简单的医学常识：输精管跟输尿管是同一根，插进导尿管之后，这几天狄克森就没法射精。这件事情狄克森不确定自己想不想要知道，但他彼时正忍痛忍得满头冷汗，来不及抗议。接着他被推到病房，看见威尔比，威尔比居然给他倒果汁。如果有得选，狄克森宁愿摘除导尿管之前滴水不进，他屈辱地体会着扎入体内的异物，没精力把足够的注意力放到威尔比身上。

拔出导尿管之前他做足心理准备，准备好面临和当初植入时同样的痛苦。可是事情简单得不可思议，这次的男护工显得经验老道，只在眨眼之间操作就已经完成，一点酸麻混在些微疼痛中，几乎就像有过量的精子方才从那个管道通过。这就算完事，他被告知，终于重新拿回自己对阴茎的控制权，一开始排泄会显得有些困难，如果需要帮助，可以有男护工协助他。这个提议被他拒绝，护工没被冒犯，转过头去研究另一张床上骨折的病人。

“别靠过来。”威尔比大吵大闹，让狄克森都不由得望过去。“就只是，让前几天的那女孩来，好吗？”他放软声音，这下护工总算露出被冒犯的表情，还是只好不情不愿地去找他的同事。

在狄克森探寻的目光投往他时，威尔比固执地别开他的视线看向窗外，于是狄克森只能看他上下颤抖闪烁的睫毛。

 

假设威尔比不愿意看他，那也许只是因为他那些烧伤疤痕，曲折蜿蜒地占据他半张脸。倒不是说狄克森本来期待有人会乐意见着它们。镇上给他的新外号是“烧伤脸狄克森”，没人问过狄克森喜不喜欢；不过狄克森也有一堆他们不喜欢的东西，他猜到最后大家总会扯平。

“我知道，杰森。”威尔比兴致缺缺，仍旧不肯抬头。之前，在狄克森没拿着两瓶酒走过来前，他明明开心得如同一头蠢兔子，整个晚上精力旺盛地隔着卡座的那一小张桌子对着他的两位朋友喋喋不休。由不得狄克森承认与否，威尔比的人缘一直是好的。

通过数十分钟隔着酒吧憧憧人影的观察，狄克森认定威尔比正处在愉悦的情绪之间，所以他叫上两瓶啤酒，走向他们的桌子。萦绕在红头发周围的那圈快乐气泡只在一瞥之间就纷纷破裂，威尔比像晒伤的植物蔫下去。几乎是立即的，狄克森开始后悔，但他也没有退路可走；他走到威尔比一个人占着的那条皮靠背长椅边，把一个玻璃瓶搁到威尔比面前，另一瓶留在自己手上。威尔比闷闷不乐地埋着头；他的朋友们从桌子另一边的椅子上不赞成地监视着狄克森的举动，但也没出声打断；狄克森张口闭口又张口，最后嗫嚅出：“威尔比，我得正式向你道歉。”

“你说过——我说过了。我原谅你。你甚至可以叫我莱德，我允许你。”威尔比回答，仍然坚持闷头盯着他突然沉迷上的木纹桌板。

“那让我请你一轮酒，莱德。”狄克森简单地要求。

像一尊石头终于被感化，威尔比终于肯动作僵硬地仰起脖子，他的头发长得有点比以前要长，狄克森注意到，有些须须扫到他后脑勺下面的一小截后颈，连那里也有几颗雀斑。这是一个好的开始，狄克森这样想，刻意忽视他扫到狄克森脸时瑟缩的眼神带给他心脏的重击，有些类似于起步时不小心熄火，被猛地甩在座位上，安全带在胸口勒得生疼。是因为疤痕，不要乱想。慌乱的视线最后停在狄克森给他买的那瓶啤酒上，威尔比甚至没来得及找杯子，他急匆匆地就着打开的玻璃瓶灌下一口，然后再看向狄克森展露一个微笑。如果狄克森的脑袋更灵光一点，他可能就会领悟到这个“你满意了？现在走开”的信号；但他是狄克森，而且狄克森想要更多。他松一口气，认为这代表着威尔比的接受，于是他大剌剌地在威尔比空出的靠走道的那半条椅子上坐下来。

然后他又针扎一样迅速地跳开到一边。可能是因为威尔比开始尖叫；也可能是因为威尔比的朋友开始对狄克森怒吼：“天呐，你能别烦他了吗？你吓着他了。”

在他手足无措地离开这家酒吧之前，威尔比微弱的声音追在他背后。“对不起，杰森。我不是不相信你，我不是故意的。”就像狄克森会把这个怪在他头上似的，狄克森至少还明白自作自受这个道理。

 

来自狄克森的提议是他家有个周围篱笆挺高的后院。

来自威尔比的提议是他家也有个后院，而且他家除他以外没有别人。

并不是说狄克森嫌妈妈碍着他的什么事情，但总归带妓女或男朋友回家都还是他没做好准备的事。当即，他喜不自胜地抛弃自己的提议，并且提议再带上外卖披萨完事后消遣。把一小箱可乐从便利店搬进后备箱，他启动自己的车，跟在威尔比的后面一前一后地往他家开。现在他已经愿意和狄克森单独待在比较开阔的空间内，上周他们还一起坐在沙发上就着啤酒看完两碟小鸡电影。不能说狄克森是个得寸进尺的人，但他真的很想和自己的男朋友肩靠着肩、头窝在彼此的小腹待在一处；可是威尔比谨慎地和他坐在沙发的最远两角，一副随时准备拔腿逃跑的样子。所以狄克森仍然没有邀请他同乘一辆车。

“你随时——莱德——你不愿意做这个的话，我们还可以再等等，”狄克森坐立不安地待在后院，等待威尔比从房间里搬出来充气沙发床和——见鬼的，当然有——安全套，还有管状的润滑剂，“你不必顾虑到伤害我面子什么的。”

“嘘，闭嘴。”威尔比假装凶巴巴地吼他，“我当然想要这个。你以为我是什么？性功能障碍的青春期男孩儿吗？”

太多太多湿淋淋的润滑剂倒在威尔比那些细长的手指上，狄克森喘个不停，但还是如履薄冰地和他保持一截小臂那么长的距离。天知道他有多想凑上去让威尔比没有雀斑的锁骨和胸口印上紫色的吻痕。双手被他紧贴在身侧，不敢轻举妄动，狄克森小心翼翼地由着威尔比按他的节奏来，放任他的十根手指把他俩的两条阴茎贴在一起、前后撸动。他甚至不敢抬起一只手包住威尔比的手背，他真的害怕威尔比会在现在突然叫停。狄克森竭力地吸气，努力把自己缩成小小一团，不给威尔比带去太多压迫感。

这感觉比预料的要好，即使狄克森无法全神贯注，得无时无刻不花费一半精力在不要吓到他的男朋友上，这也称得上是无与伦比的体验。这双威尔比的手没有狄克森在警校里长出的那些茧子，但有他所缺乏的灵气和技巧。显然威尔比私下里懂得如何讨好自己，这比狄克森自我服务时那些敷衍了事的粗糙逗弄要高级得多；所以他射得威尔比满手时大叫“莱德”也不是什么见不得人的事。那一瞬间威尔比眼中点亮的光让他忘乎所以，想要再做同样的事一百次、一千次。因为那双快活的灰蓝色眼睛，狄克森终于鼓起勇气伸出手，和威尔比的十指从指缝里相扣，一起把威尔比也送上高潮。

在余韵的短短几十秒内，问题看起来解决得干净彻底：威尔比脱力地往前倒，狄克森用肩窝接住他，双手犹疑地从他后腰沿着突出的脊柱往上搂，就快要形成一个亲密无间的拥抱。

可是威尔比不动声色地推开面前的狄克森。“快进屋来吃披萨。”他捡起之前准备在一边的白色毛巾围在腰间，走开得有些太快，差点在台阶上绊倒自己。于是这个甜蜜的幻想瞬间被他头也不回地打破，狄克森被他留在原地的沙发床上，一时之间动弹不得。

至少这次他没有尖叫。


End file.
